


時節櫻與畫

by LinkZ185



Category: TWICE (Band), satzu-Fandom
Genre: F/M, satzu - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkZ185/pseuds/LinkZ185
Summary: 性轉向，設定明治年間。
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 3





	時節櫻與畫

〈京都〉

湊崎紗夏第一次遇見周子瑜那天，她正在櫻花樹前描著畫，忽地下著潑天大雨，將西洋的碳墨都暈開作深邃的黑洞，是周子瑜打傘給她擋雨。

“謝謝你。”

“不打緊。”他俯身看著湊崎紗夏的畫，濡熱的氣息猶似薰風拍打著她的頸側，縷縷微絲拂著她的肌膚。 她扭頭看向周子瑜，卻見少年的眼睛只有垂柳春櫻，哪裡有著什麼有的別的？

“你可以先把畫畫好”周子瑜聳聳肩，笑著說：“你畫得不錯，我很期待。”

這裡不是大阪而是京都，她開初以為這只是京都人的客套說話。 小時候她曾聽奶奶說，京都人最愛拐著彎罵人，說不得他是想讓她快把畫畫好而已。 想到這個關節，她連忙收拾好。 豈知周子瑜搖搖頭，就像是甩淨雨水的小狗一般，道：“我是真的想看你畫完。”唯恐湊崎紗夏不信，格外強調“真的”這個詞。

他的眼睛是深烏色，繪滿了陌生的煙雨水墨，將她牢牢捲進其中。 她不自覺的攏了攏髮鬢，纖細柔夷拾起了碳筆，一筆一劃的把櫻樹映在紙簿上。

周子瑜就這樣站了個小時。 偶然眼角馀光一瞥，他的脊梁挺得直直，不由得讓她聯想起父親擦得鋥亮的武士刀身。

“你不累的嗎？”她忽地輕聲問道。 周子瑜怔了怔，忽地笑著說：“不累。”他的咽喉微動，沉吟半晌，又道：“你畫得真好看。”

湊崎紗夏不禁失笑，道：“是嗎？可是我沒有將這個世界都畫下。”

“整個世界嗎……”

“就像它。”

周子瑜順著她的目光，凝視著留在花瓣上的露珠，露珠泛著雨後新陽，耀眼而又清晰的將一個世界牢牢的圈在一起。 陡然露珠順著風沒入泥地，他聽到“咚”的一聲，好比有人朝他的心湖投下一顆小石子，擊起了漣漪，又像是他喉嚨深處發出的嘆息：“這樣的 世界還真是脆弱。”

“就是這樣才珍貴”她輕聲詰問，“誰會珍惜永恆？”

周子瑜默然不語。 他抬頭看向青空，雲彩霞飄，全然不見方才細雨瀝瀝。 他將傘收起，看著湊崎紗夏的眼睛，沒頭沒腦的道：“我叫周子瑜。”

“週？”罕見的姓氏、奇異的發音，湊崎紗夏才明白眼前的少年是來自彼岸的清國。 看著他頸後空蕩蕩的，短髮修理齊整，散發著少年活力，與圖畫裡的人全然不同。

“是的，周子瑜。”

接下來的第二天，湊崎紗夏依舊是拿著畫板和碳筆走到櫻花樹前。 她不知道自己為什麼選擇到同一個地方，畫著相同的樹。

可她依然是坐著。 這日與昨天全然不同，燦陽高掛穹蒼，似是不把路過閒良蒸熟就不罷休。 湊崎紗夏注意到，這天櫻花開得越發鮮豔嬌滴，直教人忘卻它易凋的本質，誘惑人將它移回家中庭院。

很熱。 湊崎紗夏心想，怕且回到旅館後她肯定要洗澡並換上另一套和服。 或許今天她不該穿淡紫色的和服，這是她最喜歡的衣服不是麼？ 她發現自己握著碳筆的手像是被鎖上發條，飛快的描繪著櫻花樹的輪廓。

倏的陰影掠過，駐足將她裹在其下。 她還道是又要下雨了，連忙收拾好事物離開。 冷不防一下子撞入溫暖而又結實的懷抱，一股枯邃深高的茶香頓時充斥在她的骨血肺腑。 她抬眼看向來人，剛想自嘴邊脫出的道歉話語被活生生製著，陌生的姓名自腦海浮舟游至唇邊，以至她不由自主的驚呼道：“周子瑜。”

“是的。”周子瑜的眉眼溫和，但不難從清澈得能直擊他靈魂深處的眼睛見到喜悅升騰，“沒想到你今天也在這裡。”

“真的很巧，不是嗎？”湊崎紗夏看著周子瑜的耳尖。 許是她的錯覺，但她的確是看到有那麼一瞬間，看見緋色燒掠他的耳尖。

“是呢，真巧。”漆黑的眼睛蕩漾點點粼光，就像是陽光遺落湖面的馀光，昭示著冰冷的湖水變作柔和春水，“今天也是畫櫻花嗎？”

湊崎紗夏頷首，可握著碳筆的手卻慢了下來。 每一筆，她都要反复思量描繪，活像畫的並非風景畫，而是神明禦真。

周子瑜依舊是站得直挺挺的。 她猜，他就是活到八十歲，也絕對是精神抖擻的士兵模樣。

“湊崎紗夏。”

“湊崎紗夏……？”周子瑜照著湊崎紗夏方才說的陌生名字念道。 但見湊崎紗夏不再凝望著櫻花樹，她忽地扭頭看向周子瑜，微笑道：“我的名字是湊崎紗夏。”說罷繼續垂頭畫著櫻花樹。

周子瑜不知道為什麼她堅持畫櫻花樹。 他看著盛開的粉色垂櫻，微風一掠，婀娜輕盈的枝條就好像會拂過她的肩膀，落櫻儘管是留在她的肩上，卻不是逝去了的生命而是以另一種方式 重生。

他好像明白為什麼日本人這麼喜歡櫻花了。

第三天，周子瑜並沒有再次出現在她的眼前。 往常的綠韻之上，青空所照，少年純白的洋裝沒有任何暗紋，呢料的光澤恍如雨後澄雲散發著煦光。

沒有人再次給她打傘，她只能倚坐在櫻花樹下，遠眺林蔭小道，等待那個少年的到來。

手上紙筆描繪著周子瑜的輪廓，俊秀而又纖弱，羽睫下濕潤的眼睛……筆墨迄然而止，他好像被藏在氤氳水霧當中，湊崎紗夏越是想撥開迷霧，就 越是忘記少年原本的模樣。

倏然想起了幼時聽過的唐詩，雖然她忘卻是那位詩人寫就的，此時此刻卻又想了起來。

櫻花爛漫幾多時，柳綠桃紅兩未知。

勸君莫問芳菲節，故園風雨正淒其。

有的人說他是在說仕途不順，也有些人說是情場失意。 湊崎紗夏不知道，她猜或許周子瑜根本就不是人，而是寄符在櫻樹的靈魂，隨著相思飄洋而至京都，在這方陌生的水土茁壯成長而已。

她立身朝櫻樹虔誠的拍了拍掌，彷彿在氖氳裡劃出無影弧痕。 焚香的氣息隨風自遠山寺院傳來，取代馥郁櫻香讓她沾了滿身。

“有緣再見，周子瑜。”

*

〈大阪〉

湊崎紗夏的父親正治又在湊崎府裡設宴。

湊崎府坐落在寧靜的夕日岡。 湊崎紗夏年幼之時總愛倚偎在祖母懷裡，等待著暮靄的降臨。 日夕時分，青空彩云總被蒼茫暮色融和，逐漸薰作紫光。 雖則夜色漸臨，可華燈未亮，倒將庭院烏樹化為厚墨，變得粗穆而又鬱濃。

客廳傳來人聲笑語，藝伎的奏樂音色。 她獨坐廊前，婢僕腳步綿綿密密，卻又不似打在瓦片上的碎雨般悅耳清朗，反倒教人靜不下心來。

“周君難得造訪，還真讓我感到高興。”

“哪裡哪裡，湊崎君你客氣了。”

她早已熟習這些客套話語，只是熟悉而又陌生的姓氏教她不自禁的駐足竊聽。 她悄然的拉開了一道小隙，卻見陌生男子旁邊，那白衫俊秀少年，赫然是周子瑜。 饒是她素來知曉分寸，此刻亦按捺不住心中竊喜，呼聲出口。

“是小女紗夏，失禮了。”湊崎正治怎會聽不出湊崎紗夏的聲音？ 他這般說罷，銳利的目光又朝紙門一轉，沉聲喝道：“快出來吧！別躲了！”湊崎紗夏朝周先生和周子瑜鞠了一躬，步履難得沉穩的走向父親旁邊 ，道：“父親大人，請恕我失禮。”

湊崎正治哼了一聲，道：“下次不准在客人面前失禮了。”又轉而向周先生賠禮，道：“我膝下就只有紗夏這個女兒，因而過於溺愛了，沒竟將她 寵得無法無天。還請周君見諒。”可眉角噙著的笑紋分明在說明他根本就沒有生氣。 周先生是個人精，他用力朝周子瑜的肩膀拍了拍，笑道：“哪裡，我多希望子瑜也能活潑些，別看著不像個年輕人。”

“男孩子沉穩些也是好的，周君也太自謙了。”

聽著二人談話，湊崎紗夏倒是明白了些什麼。 周家是台灣藥商，一直以來也跟湊崎屋有所來往。 而周子瑜是家中的二公子，方才在日本完成學業，眼下正為工作而發愁著。 碰巧老父前住大阪拜訪湊崎家，他便隨著跟來了。

湊崎紗夏聽著，倒也明白周子瑜為什麼絞掉辮子，亦暢曉日語。 她的目光時不時撇向他，可他臉上非但沒有一絲一毫驚喜，反而總是在垂眸沉思，活脫脫跟京都時是兩個人的模樣。

就像是從雲端陡地摔落地上，湊崎紗夏沒由來得心痛起來。 她想，或許當時的“周子瑜”當真不是周子瑜，只不過是這麼巧合而已。 她這般安慰自己，但心底卻對此全然不信。

少年自氤氳當中打著傘，信步走到她面前，面容輪廓與記憶重疊起來。

周子瑜，的確是周子瑜……

卻不是她的周子瑜。

冷不防湊崎正治開腔道：“令郎剛從京都帝國大學畢業？”

“是的，理工科大學。”周先生神色中的自豪顯然易見，不難看出他對周子瑜寄予厚望，“原本是想讓他留在店裡幫忙，沒想到他卻想稍作嘗試。 反正店裡還有長子扶持，便由他到處試試了。”

“這不錯”湊崎正治看悄悄的向周子瑜打量一番，倏的話鋒一轉，道：“紗夏這孩子性子好動，未知令郎能否講學，好修養一下她的性子。”

周先生聞言，神色大喜，正想一口答應。 但想來周子瑜或許早有打算，怕會有所影響。 他看向周子瑜，似是在詢問他的意見……

“難得湊崎先生看重，子瑜定當盡力而為。”

湊崎紗夏一驚，急忙扭頭看向周子瑜。 只見周子瑜別過頭不看她，可耳尖處卻像被火燒紅似的通紅。

周子瑜，的確是周子瑜。

也是她的周子瑜。

自打那日伊始，周子瑜便在湊崎府裡住了下來。 幸而府裡上下的人都不錯，而且他溫和而又有禮，偶然見到僕人在做雜活有會去幫個忙，大家倒是對老爺這個客人也生了不少好感。

湊崎紗夏倒也沒說什麼，畢竟府裡的人都有分寸，不會將客人當作幫傭，她犯不著讓周子瑜惹人厭。 只是人再好，有些陳舊觀念總也是逃不過，她背地裡亦是需要暗暗敲打一番，免得那些不干不淨的話給了周子瑜心裡添堵。

除了講課，周子瑜平素最喜歡看湊崎紗夏畫畫。 他發現湊崎紗夏不但擅於描繪風景，肖像畫也是維肖維妙。

他仰臥在草坪，無聲的壓斷了春野嫩綠。 手上那看著有段時日的線裝書是他從京都的古書店淘來的，聽說那是唐代的曲譜，散發著松墨香氣。

雖則眼睛裡盡是記載著早已軼散的曲譜，但腦子卻是在她，那個正在替他畫肖像畫的女孩。 湊崎紗夏萬萬沒想到，她在畫周子瑜的同時，周子瑜也在骨血刻畫著她。

這天的她穿著淡藍色和服，上頭繡著菖蒲。 他想起，從前端午節，姆媽總將菖蒲與艾草捆在一起插於簷下。 那個時候他總愛抱著古箏，藥材的陶冶下清彈單音。 他已經很久沒想到故鄉的回憶，可此刻竟被她握著畫筆重新躍然紙上。 明媚的陽光底下，柔和的光澤隨著湊崎紗夏的動作而流動。 他不難想到在她疾筆垂頭時，豐潤白皙的脖項靜靜生輝的樣子。

“老師。”湊崎紗夏自畫板後探頭看向他。 她笑的時候既天真而又狡黠，卻教周子瑜咽了口水，一下子正襟危坐起：“紗夏，怎麼了？”

是的，這個他的學生實際上比他虛長三年。 可看著卻比他年少，周子瑜將這歸究於湊崎紗夏的眼睛，春風正吹拂在琥眸裡的柳枝，旁的湖波瀾漪起伏，既多情又靈動。

——“子瑜是父親的客人。若然被父親大人知道你們背地裡用『チャンコロ』這麼稱呼他，不知父親大人會怎麼處理呢？”

火舌直捲柳枝，頃刻間便將它焚作灰燼，灰燼飄零落湖面，替澄澈的湖水沾著塵俗。 湊崎紗夏的話語與京都姑娘總是調和著微笑，自眼睛築起了優雅的古城不同。 她說話時飛快而直截，是少年意氣，思緒能夠毫不留情的從尾音展露出來，彷如荊棘在旱土竄破天際，刺破長空。

他沒想到湊崎紗夏會這麼憤慨。 畢竟這與她無關不是麼？ 聽著她的話，周子瑜的心當時跳得很快，尤其是聽著湊崎紗夏喚他的名字時。

“老師。”

周子瑜怔了怔，很快又回過神來。 他看見湊崎紗夏忽地神色如此莊重凝肅，不禁收起慵懶，正襟危坐起來。 但見她取下畫簿，猶似書裡記著的煙雨仕女，一步步的踏出捲軸，走到他的身邊，道：“你會畫畫嗎？”

他誠實的搖搖頭，一個念頭自他腦海掠過：若是她以為他是只會死唸書人老學究怎麼辦？ 想到此處，他又訥訥的道：“不過…不過我會彈古箏，也會弓道。”

“原來你會音樂和弓道……”湊崎紗夏聽後沒多說，就是若有所思的樣子。

周子瑜還道自己說錯什麼，或許她喜歡畫家，而非是樂師、射手。 豈知湊崎紗夏沉吟片刻，道：“子瑜，我教你畫畫好嗎？”

哪會不好。 周子瑜心想，他按捺著心中的喜意，就像尋常人的對答，說道：“當然好。”我想將你畫下來。 這句話周子瑜並沒有說出來。 湊崎紗夏將筆遞給周子瑜，在觸碰到彼此的指尖時恍如電流竄過，“啪”的一下教二人彈開手了。

“不好意思。”

“沒關係。”

周子瑜永遠忘不了方才細膩如玉的觸感，少女的手光滑而柔軟，肌膚洋溢著少女特有的活力，全然不見婦人的粗糙和男子的冷峻。

“紗夏”

“怎麼了？”

“我能畫你嗎？”

“當然可以。”

*

〈櫻花〉

自從周子瑜去了東京一趟，回到大阪後他便不再握上畫筆。 湊崎紗夏給他畫的畫，他再也沒有看過，後來他更向湊崎正治辭了工，說是要到清國行商。

湊崎紗夏知道她不該去找周子瑜。 可這晚是他最後一晚待在湊崎府，這晚別過後，或許她再也見不到他了。 待她回過神來，她經已敲開了周子瑜的房間。

周子瑜從來沒在她面前喝過酒，但這晚清酒打濕了被鋪，透著神聖而朦朧的光暈。 湊崎紗夏看得出他很難過。 她沉默跪坐在周子瑜身旁，一杯飲盡又給他添了另一杯。

“你怎麼來了？”

“我想見你了。”湊崎紗夏注視著他濡濕的雙眼。 在這小小的房間裡，她感受到他吐納里的痛苦，如同氣息殘存的武士最後的呼鳴。 她伸手輕按在他的額角，青筋正在她的按壓下怦怦跳動著。

饒是她素來言辭機警，此刻卻想不出卻如何安慰他，不由得鼻頭一酸。 忽地他嘴裡念念有詞，恍似在說孔曰成仁、孟曰取義什麼的。

“尚未義盡，談何仁至。”他沒頭沒腦的說道：“紗夏，我教你一首漢詩好嗎？”

“說吧……老師”

“漢家旌幟滿陰山，不遣胡兒匹馬還。

願得此身長報國，何須生入玉門關。 ”

他說罷還哈哈的大笑起來，可笑著笑著卻哭了起來，哭得極盡淒厲，教人聽之滿心酸楚。 淚水流淌到湊崎紗夏的手心，她感覺紛紛揚揚的雪絮紊亂的跌入她手裡，再次消融為冰涼的雨水。

“別走，好嗎？”

湊崎紗夏的聲音就像夢裡的呢喃囈語，將周子瑜沉沉的送入夢境裡的深淵。 他想說好，說出來的卻是：“對不……”他的話沒有說完，完整的歉意旋即在熱吻裡溢散在空氣，隨著春風消失在天地間。

她的嘴唇粉嫩柔軟，隨著他的動作正顫顫巍巍的搖曳。 他覺著自己親吻的不是女人的嘴唇，而是枝條上的櫻花。 芳香的氣息重重蓋過清酒的味道，猶似置身於那日綠嶺櫻樹下。

湊崎紗夏使勁的握著周子瑜的手，指尖似劃過湖面的薰風，挑弄著他的手心，誓要翻騰起波瀾重重。 周子瑜覺得自己彷彿快融化在她甜蜜而濕熱的口腔，就像他的淚水融化在她的手心，軀體意識都和這個女孩混和在一起，如同唐時風雅來臨日本，衍生出絢麗繁榮的平安浮華 。

“畫我”她氣喘汗流，嘶啞著嗓子，嚅囁道：“我答應過你的。”

“不”他陡地鬆開她，泫然道：“你會遇到更好的人。”

“但世上只有一個周子瑜。”

君子無終食之間違仁。 周子瑜閉上眼睛，任由湊崎紗夏猛烈的衝擊著他的眼皮，心想：罷了，我是小人。 她的眼梢含著悲戚，在親吻的隙間，手一顫顫巍巍的伸向襯衫鈕扣，一下、一下的往下解開，她再將他的手送去她纏在腰間礙事的腰帶 。 撲哧一聲，他們回複方才降生的嬰孩模樣，純粹而可愛。

沒有謙恭與溫讓，像是被烈火炙燒著，他們浸潤在冷月寒光裡發著熱。 將指尖化作畫筆，細細的描繪著彼此的一切，通過這樣的方式將朦朧的光影具現化，牢牢刻畫在大腦深處。

翌日，周子瑜換上暮色長衫，烏光油滑的假辮子在他的背後搖晃著。 他提上皮箱，看起來堅定而果毅，邁步通往曾是他故國的國度的汽船。

就在他踏上甲板的時候。 頃刻間，湊崎紗夏眼裡的海灣陡地變得迷瀠綽綽，好像一切都會隨著汽船葬送遠方。

或許櫻花已經凋零枯謝了，她心想。

許些年月爾後，湊崎府裡的桌面散落了滿紙淪為舊聞的新聞報，標題出刊年份早就不能腿色。 聽那時在湊崎府幫傭的老人說，那天郵差將彼岸國度的包裹送來。

那天湊崎小姐手忙腳亂的解開包裹，裡頭只有一截堪比秋時枯草的辮子，絡子別上乾萎了的枯花，仔細看竟是朵落櫻。

湊崎小姐登時愣在了原地，抱著那截辮子哭得撕心裂肺。 旁的人看在眼裡不明所以，湊崎老爺紅著眼背過她，捻著長須無力地嘆了一口氣。

幾日過後，湊崎小姐抱著畫簿出門，說是去采風寫生。 但她竟是徹夜不歸，害得湊崎老爺怒不可遏，嚴懲了湊崎小姐身旁的婢女，更廣派人手讓人去找，終於在京都郊山小丘，找到了湊崎小姐。

湊崎小姐正對著只剩下樹樁的櫻樹，悄無聲息的畫著畫……


End file.
